


a bit of humanity

by harleysdiamonds



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleysdiamonds/pseuds/harleysdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and to think, the most reclusive of villains ( never needing or desiring any comfort by human hands ) was with someone like her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a bit of humanity

A light sigh escaped from between her lips, full of satisfaction. svelte fingers roaming the curves of the harlequin’s peach-colored figure, dancing along the bend of a thick waist, and the warmth of bare and toned legs. A woman filled with absolute hatred for anything that resembled humanity and human emotion, wrapped herself around the one person who leaped around with the most emotion of all. And to think, the most reclusive of villains ( never needing or desiring any comfort by human hands ) was in a deep and close relationship with the squeaky and bold blonde known as Harley Quinn. 

“You’re so beautiful, dear.” 

Eyes, blue and just as bold as her attitude, peeked open slightly - just enough to see the rain-stained window in the distance and the white sheets of the grand bed they laid upon. A smile curled at wet lips, recollecting her thoughts and Ivy’s sentence, along with a shift in her body as she twirled around to face her lover. 

“Ya think so?” And Harley took a quick set of blinks, as if she happened to hear the words all wrong. Perhaps, she did. “Even prettier than Madonna in the 80s? or Marilyn in the 50s?”

Ivy would dig her nail into porcelain skin if she weren’t already so used to Harley’s childish antics. She’s learned tolerance over the years, and a bit of acceptance to Harley’s ways. She had to if they were going to form an ongoing partnership. Now, that's not to say that she didn't experience moments of frustration, but it was all a process in the art of love. After all, Harley was a follower of the Joker ( wicked and cruel ) and that says about enough to know how she would act in certain situations. The girl had great trouble taking things even partly seriously, she knew that well. So, Ivy smiles instead, a slim hand moving forward to lay gently upon the other’s soft cheek. 

“Much, much better than them. you think Marilyn or Madonna could do what you do?” 

“No way. It takes a special kinda gal.” Harley retorted with the chime of a shrill giggle, snuggling her body just a bit closer to the woman. The redhead was pleased, continuing to run her hands along Harley’s form with nothing short of affection. 

“And that’s why I love you.”


End file.
